A generic filter is known from the prior art, the flange thereof having a shoulder that protrudes inside the filter. The shoulder has a tendency to bend outwardly in the case of high pressures prevailing inside the filter, as a result of which the filter element can disengage from the flange, or the filter element can be damaged.
The object of the invention is to improve the filter of the aforementioned kind in such a way that the filter element remains functional even at high pressures.